Continuum
by Muse Scroll
Summary: All about Dialga and Palkia finally trusting each other. After millions of years of not doing so, a single trainer is all it takes. Now for how he does it... Warning: Lemon & language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Oh, look. Another story. When I should be finishing one before making this. But am making this instead. Oh, well. I guess I love to write new stories, huh? Makes it fun. Anyway, this will eventually have a lemon in it, so just for safety, it'll be rated M. This story involves my _Pokemon Platinum_ trainer, having beaten the League, have his Villa in the Resort Area, and having finally captured both Palkia and Dialga. Who still loathe each other for reasons unknown to humans. Due to this, the trainer has to keep them seperated to prevent any fighting between them; but now he's sick and tired of it. So he's got to come up with a plan that _forces_ them to trust each other; not like or forgive each other, but simply to trust one another. And this is how he does it. For convenience, the Pokemon will be able to use _more_ than a mere _four_ moves. By the way, this is what the trainer looks like:

**Trainer:** .

By the way, I saw the thing about the RedBotton or whatever... and quite frankly, until it affects my by resulting in a deleted story or whatever that I've actually done, I'm not going to give a damn. Yea, it's not cool; but I still don't care. I looked at all the people who put it up in their stories (meaning, the ones who I have on my alert/favorite lists), and from what I can tell, they've not been affected. So, until they're actually affected, I ain't doing anything. Not even worrying. Now that we've got that aside, let's move on to this new story! =)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Pokemon. Owned by the developer, Game Freak, and the publisher, Nintendo. Even so, this story is mine. Not theirs. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Capture Successful_

"Wow," The young boy said. "Two in a row. Just... wow. Enough staring. Time to get to a Pokemon Center; Staraptor!"

With the click of a little white button on a little red-and-white ball, a Pokemon with large wings, a white spot on its forehead, a beak with a black tip as if it was tipped in an inkwell, and something like a hairdo of feathers going down over its face with the end practically dipped in red ink. It looked frighteningly close to collapsing. In an instant, the human had a strange looking spray bottle out, and gently taking a hold of his precious Pokemon, applied it. At first, nothing happened, once the medicinal spray was used; however, a few moments later, the bird shook itself, and looked up at the boy with a fondness that only proved how close of friends they were.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Star!" It replied with a nod, unable to speak actual english, and only the syllables of its name. It looked around, and noticing the marks of the battles, appeared interested. "Sta?"

"Yup! We won! Probably by a miracle, but whatever. Think you can fly down to Hearthome?"

With a nod, the Pokemon bent down, and stretched its enormous wings. Gently, the Pokemon Trainer got upon its back, and without hesitation – more like excitement to be back in the sky without having to battle, although battles were a lot fun as well – launched into the air. The boy, with a chuckle, just smiled as his Pokemon began to glide down to the city they were headed to. Once they reached it, he returned the bird to the Pokeball, and walked into the Pokemon Center, and immediantly asked the nurse to restore his Pokemon to full health. In a few moments, it was done; he decided upon who he'd take and who he'd leave in the PC system, and did the swap. Now, he finally had them... the two in the portals on Spear Pillar... those Pokemon were on the team now... but they'd never be out of the Pokeball at the same time. Ever. It was too dangerous; he was too afraid of what could happen.

"Dialga... and Palkia..." he said to himself, staring at the two opaque Pokeballs. "Never thought I'd capture the two of you. Now I've got you two and Giratina. Quite an interesting combination... but while you two hate me and don't trust me, I have to keep you seperated..."

So, he returned one of those special Pokemon to the PC, checked his mail – there was none – and decided it was time for bed. He checked out a room in his name, Michael, and once changed into his PJ's, he turned on the auditory functions of a Pokeball, allowing him to speak into it.

"Alright... Algida," He decided, having spent the entire flight to city coming up with a nickname for the Dialga. In an instant, the Pokeball registered it as a nickname, and used its cunning-edge technology to put it in permanent letters along the belt of the Pokeball, for easier reference. "I dunno what you can do, but I'm guessing you can shrink your size or something, like Giratina can; I'd like you to do that when I let you out. I'm going to go out on a limb tonight and trust that you'll stay in the room... alright?"

When the white light signifying a Pokemon being released was seen, it quickly formed a much smaller version of the creature Micheal and his team had recently fought and defeated and captured. Once it was completely visible, color and all, he smiled and gently held out a hand. If it was Kitty, his Luxray, he'd have immediantly just started petting her; no hesitation whatsoever. But this was a new Pokemon – and a legendary. He recalled how difficult it had been to earn Giratina's trust... which, frankly, had been a pain in the ass. And that was an understatement. Now he had to get Dialga _and_ Palkia to trust him... _and_ to trust each other. Which he'd put off for a few months. Until he himself was trusted by them both. Right now, though, Dialga gently took a sniff at his hand, trying to decide if he would be an acceptable trainer; after a moment or two, she stopped, and looked at him intelligently.

"I'm sure you're tired from the battle," Micheal said. "And I doubt you trust me. I'm going to let out Kitty and let you both stay out for the night. Please promise me you'll stay out of trouble and get some sleep."

It was a small step, letting them sleep out of the Pokeballs, but every little bit counts. _Especially_ with a legendary Pokemon. With slightly pursed lips, the powerful Pokemon nodded, and nodded to the female Luxray that was released, who looked extremely happy to see her trainer. She purred to the way she was petted, and Dialga – refusing the nickname she'd been given, despite admitting to herself that it wasn't that bad – just rolled her eyes to herself. Then the trainer asked something she was a touch surprised to hear.

"Now, I'm going off the experience of training Giratina," he began. "So I know for a fact that you can use telepathy to communicate with humans, so don't even try to hide that when I ask this: are you male or female?"

_I'm female,_ she said curtly. Although he ignored the slight attitude, making her scowl inwardly.

"Okay, then I'll use the right pronouns. Starting tomorrow. Go ahead and get some rest, you two. We'll be off to Veilstone City in the morning, and it's a long hike. Good night."

_Good night,_ Dialga replied, as she watched the human slip under the covers of a bed, smiling to himself when Kitty jumped up next to him, closest to the wall, and... curled up as close to him as possible. Which meant she was laying pretty much perfectly along the curves of his body. Silently to herself, the temporal diety made some mental comments. _Geez. How the hell does that Luxray like him _that_ much?_

Laying her head down, she closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to overtake her... but she was denied that. Her internal clock told her that she had her head down for about half an hour, before she picked it up, frustrated that she couldn't sleep. Probably because she was upset about being captured... _WHUMPF._

_Ah!_ She exclaimed quietly, looking about for what had hit her. She was surprised to see a pillow. She looked over to her new trainer, to see him giving her a tired "Go to sleep, dammit" look. _What the hell was that for?_

"You're not asleep," Micheal mumbled tiredly, although still easily understood.

_And how the _hell_ could you tell?_

"A lack of snoring."

_Ha ha. Very funny._

"Sleep! Now!" He said sharply. Although still tiredly. He probably would have thrown the other pillow if he could sleep without it, but since he couldn't, that was out of the question. "I don't care how you do it, just go to sleep."

With a quiet growl that her trainer ignored completely, Dialga decided to see what was so good about these... "beds", as she'd heard them called... and got onto one opposite the human. She was surprised to find it so... soft. It was much better than the tiled floor. Glancing at the human in the room, she frowned with mild disgust as he rolled over to face the Luxray – whom was fast asleep, and purring with a pleased smile on her muzzle – and gently placed one arm over her body. Causing the noise from her to rise in volume. Soon, the temporal Pokemon could see both of their chests rising in a slow, steady rhythm than proved that they were sound asleep. Grunting her disgust, she turned away, placed her head on the pillow – which was pleasantly soft, to her surprise – and soon found herself fast asleep...

...And to be woken by the rubbery pad of what was clearly a feline Pokemon. As the paw gently shook the deity's shoulder, the blue-fleshed Pokemon blearly opened her eyes, and turned to look at the source. There, standing at her side, gently shaking her awake was the Luxray from the night before. Unfortunately, the capture and the events of the past evening weren't just a nightmare. With an internal sigh, the deity gently got off the bed, and looked around. The human wasn't there.

"Where's the human?" She asked, rather curtly. Which she learned rather quickly was a bad idea.

"Micheal," Kitty snapped. "His _name_ his Micheal. And he went to check us out so we could travel to Veilstone."

"I have to ask, why do you like him so much?"

"Probably because of how nice he is, and how well he's always treated us. Besides, he's very cool."

Dialga nodded; she'd expected that kind of answer. It was then that the door opened, and in he came. With a quiet growl of annoyance at being reminded of his annoying existence, she just glowered at him as he spoke. What frustrated her was how easily he could look her in the eye, and _obviously_ not care about how much she _hated_ him. Why the _hell_ he didn't squirm under her gaze was _beyond_ infuriating! Scowling, she gave it up and listened.

"Alright, so we're off to Solaceon today; we should be there by nightfall," Micheal explained gently to the both of them. "I'll leave the two of you out for the day. Algida... please, stay in my sight, okay? For safety reasons."

_I can take care of myself!_ Dialga snapped, harsher than she'd intended. She knew he meant well.

"I know that; it's more for my sake than for yours. If you go missing or something, I'll start worrying, and things will just go downhill from there."

_Then do you want me to stay in this size?_

"That would be appreciated. Thank you. Kitty, you ready to head out?"

"Ray!" Kitty said with a grin and a nod. She was always ready.

It was when they stepped out of the Pokemon Center that things became a little crazy. The instant people noticed Dialga, even in her small form, they became interested; they had no doubt that she was the real deal. Right as they were leaving the city, a bunch of guys in hooded cloaks appeared in a cloud of dark gas. Immediantly, the trainer put Kitty in her Pokeball, and put on a handkerchief for his own protection. A million thoughts were going through his mind right now, and the major one was that Dialga was fine; she, being partly a steel-type, was immune to poisoning.

"Hand her over," Said a voice coldly. "Now."

"...What makes you think I'd do that?" Micheal answered, voice hard and holding a dangerous edge. He scooted as close as he could to the miniaturized legendary Pokemon, and whispered into her ear. "I know you can make a two-way telepathic link. I need you to make one with me."

_Fine,_ Dialga said, pursing her lips at the sharp order. A moment later, it was open. _What is it?_

_I have a feeling I know who these guys are,_ Micheal replied, as one of the men, not pleased with the boy's answer, pulled out a Pokeball. _And we're going to have to fight for survival. They're probably going to use poison-types, so you're fine there._

"You'll have to give her up now! Rhyperior!" Exclaimed the man in charge, letting loose said Pokemon, as the poisonous gas cleared. In an instant, Micheal's Hall of Fame-trained mind went through several dozen scenarios; and just as quickly, came up with the right one, selecting the correct attack to use.

_Algida! Metal Claw, straight to his chest! Don't go too deep!_

She didn't even think about it when she was told; that's mostly because her mind, still connected to his for telepathy, had sensed all the scenario possibilities going through his head, and she had to admit: she was impressed at how fast and well he worked. So, without even considering it, she allowed her right-hand front claw to become covered in a bright silvery light, before slashing her opponent across the chest. It didn't go very deep, but it did a lot of damage.

_Good! Now Heal Block!_

This time, she nearly rose her eyebrow at the order; but, seeing as he had all eight badges, the power eminating from them made it nigh on impossible for her to not do as she was told. That power just proved how much a trainer needed to be respected; and her being captured only proved his abilities and skill as a trainer. As such, she was quick to cover the Rhyperior in a thick, fine mist that clinged to its flesh, preventing any sort of healing.

"How the hell are you giving orders without moving your mouth?" Yelled the man in frustration. "Attack!"

"None of your business!" Micheal snapped. _Take him down! Show them what happens they mess with us!_

_No problem!_ Miss Temporal replied with a smirk, as she charged it up.

The Rhyperior, charging with no idea as to what to do, gave her plenty of time. Her rear silver appendage grew in size, and began to give an air of extreme power. The beautiful blue jewel in her chest began to glow... she opened her mouth... and when she roared, the air shook. Having gone against this very attack in their battle, Micheal knew what to expect; but the Rhyperior – and his trainer – were knocked off their feet. Literally. Unfortunately for them, the Pokemon didn't stand back up; it was down for the battle.

"You lost," Micheal snapped harshly to the man, giving a mental thanks to Dialga, who was a little tired from the firing of her signature move. "So get lost. And don't bother us ever again."

"Ahh! Run away!" Exclaimed the men, having returned the Pokemon and fleeing from the scene in fright – including the leader. With a sigh, the remaining trainer gently placed a hand on the legendary's right shoulder.

"You did a great job," He said with a smile. "Thanks."

_...You're welcome,_ she replied, carefully keeping her emotion from her voice. _I must admit, I am impressed in your ability to decide what to do._

"Lots of practice. Are you well enough to keep going? Or do you want a break?"

_No... I can keep going._

"Then we should head out; if we make good time, we'll be in Solaceon Town before the Center closes. Don't wanna sleep outside today."

Having faced all the Pokemon Trainers along the path to Soalceon before, Micheal and Dialga found it easy to trek from Hearthome to the little town of the Day Care Center. Which the human explained to the legendary, since the latter didn't know about it. Once in the Pokemon Center, it was nearly ten-thirty in the evening. Definitely bed time. So, with a quiet sigh, Micheal checked out a room, went into it, and with Dialga looking away, changed into his PJ's. Then, the two bid good night to each other, and went to sleep in seperate beds. Micheal had made some good headway in the problem of getting the temporal female to trust him that day, and that achievement was what helped him sleep well that night; the Pokemon was impressed by her new trainer's abilities and skill, and decided to stick around a while longer. See how things turn out. Despite being in charge of time, she could see only so far into the future; that's because fate is not set in stone that far into the future. A day ahead, the fate of a creature is set in stone; but a week or a month ahead, the future becomes fuzzier and unclear. As a result, she could only see so far... and she had a feeling that this would be an interesting adventure...

**

* * *

A/N:** Just a reminder, this is a M-Rated story, so there will be cussing. And later, some lovely lemon scenes. Involving Dialga and Palkia. :3 If you want that to happen, you'll have to review. Thanks! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken this long. I've just been obsessed... with Reach. I just kinda wanna know the campaign completely before doing much else on the game, and I've made serious headway with that. Now I'm working on some campaign-only achievements. While still having tons of fun. =D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon. Don't want to own Pokemon (for now, anyway; that may change :P). I want to own my very own DMR. That actually works. So that I could easily kill the zombies.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Moving On_

"Sorry," He told her, as he pulled it out.

_Whatever,_ She said indifferently. She hated the damn thing, but she had no choice. _Just do it._

With a heavy inward sigh, Micheal pressed the button on the Pokeball, and in a nice flash of red light, Algida was returned to it. Minutes later, her Pokeball was in the PC, and replaced by another Pokeball. Repeating what he'd done yesterday with Mrs. Temporal, he told the creature inside to be in his small form. Else he wouldn't fit in the room. Then, with a flash of white light, he let out the Pokemon... and in seconds, just like the day before, he was clearly pissed off about being captured.

"How're you doing?" Micheal asked calmly. An awkward minute passed before he sighed, while the creature glared at him ceaselessy. "Alright, enough of the silent treatment. I know for a fact you can use telepathy."

_I'm fine,_ Replied the being coldly. Although he was surprised to have the human know about that ability, he hid it well. _What do you want?_

"Not much. I'm just going to let you stay out of the Pokeball for the day. We're aiming for Veilstone City today."

_Why do you want me out, then, if all we'll be doing is walking?_ His voice was getting colder by the second; unfortunately for Palkia, it had no visible effect on his new trainer... to his frustration.

"Simply to show that I trust you. Nothing more, nothing less. Unless you'd like to run into a battle or two...?"

_...No, the walking shall be enough,_ Palkia said, allowing his frozen voice to warm up. Just a little.

"Then we should get going. If we make good time, we'll be there by sundown."

With that, the two of them left the Pokemon Center, along with Solaceon Town. During the time that they were able to leave the town, it was relatively sunny and dry; however, the trainer knew from experience that it pretty much _always_ rained on part of the route to Veilstone. Therefore, he had his small umbrella ready. He didn't bother telling Palkia about the rain; knowing the legendary was partially a water-type, the trainer knew the Pokemon would enjoy that kind of weather. On the way to that route, they ran into a nice, open meadow that was dry with lots of green grass and plenty of sunlight. With a mild grin, Micheal let out the rest of the team; after all, it _was_ almost noon. Most definitely time for lunch! Palkia was mildly surprised, to say the least, when he saw Giratina materialize from one of the Pokeballs. While the rest of the team – which consisted of Luxray, Staraptor, Espeon, and Empoleon – began to eat, Palkia found himself sitting beside an old friend that he was actually not expecting to see... and, least of all expecting to see said creature in their origin forme!

"Say, Giratina..." Palkia began to say, inbetween bites. He hated to admit it, but the food was quite good. "What do you think of this human?"

For a few moments, his old friend was silent; he even stopped eating for a moment. Then...

"Call him by his name," came the frozen reply. The Spatial diety stared.

"You... actually like him?"

"Not as much as a couple of the females here, but yes."

"You have got to be joking."

"No. He's a great trainer."

Palkia had nothing left to do but be silent in awe. After all, Giratina refused to say anything else at the moment. Until another, more appropiate, time arrived, he would remain silent to the Spatial Pokemon's verbal prods. At last, it was time to head out from the meal – with everything cleaned and the rest of the team in the Pokeballs – and so they did. Having seen the clouds up ahead, the legendary wasn't surprised when they stepped into the drizzle; however, he was pleased with it. Being partly a water-type made the rain mildly enjoyable... while Micheal just stayed underneath his umbrella most of the time. It took pretty much the entire day, but at last, they reached the city they were aiming for. Of course, they'd run into a couple of brave wild Pokemon along the way, but they were fairly easy to defeat. It was approximately nine at night by the time they reached the Veilstone Pokemon Center, so it was time for dinner; and, soon after, bed.

_Would you mind if Giratina was left out for the night?_ Palkia asked his new trainer, his voice monotone. Micheal didn't bother hiding his mild surprise as he raised an eyebrow at the request.

"...It's up to him," He replied after a moment, as he pulled out the right Pokeball and activated the right program on it. "Palkia wants you to hang out for the night; that alright with you?"

After a nod from the powerful creature, a white light exited the device; moments later, the very same Pokemon had materialized into existence, and nodded to his friend, whom nodded in return. They remained silent for some time, as they both awaited the human to finally fall asleep. When, at last, it was done, they waited another minute; then, words were finally spoken.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Giratina said.

"Yes, I do," Palkia said. "First of which is abut your forme; from what I recall, your dimension is the only place you could change your physical appearance."

"When I first arrived in this world, after he captured me, I was in my altered forme... but after we defeated the Elite Four, he returned to my world, and found a special orb; the Griseous Orb. As long as I have it on my person, I retain this shape."

"Interesting... you spoke of the Elite Four. We've all heard of them, and their incredible strength; are they as strong as they say?"

"Even more so. Frankly, it was a pain in the ass to beat each and every one of their teams; and their strength pales in comparison to the champion's."

"You're the champion now, though, aren't you?"

"No. When a trainer defeats the champion, they are given the choice to either enter the Hall of Fame, or go through a test to see if they are worthy of being the next champion. Most trainers decide that they have done enough and take the entrance to the Hall; we did that."

"Explains why you've gotten stronger. I remember how much trouble you used to have when you faced me. You didn't have that struggle this last time around."

"I also had Micheal's guidance."

"So that's his name? Micheal?"

"That's right."

"I must admit, some of the tactics were interesting."

"Yeah, right," Giratina snorted with a chuckle. "I could tell; you were getting pretty pissed from some of the things we pulled."

"Damn straight I was! I mean, come on! Using Shadow Ball to slow down my Spatial Rend by just enough time to save your ass from what would have taken you down?"

"Or when I pinned you down by locking your arms in place with boulders that were stuck in place by Heal Block, to keep you from reverting the rocks to how they were before that?"

"You have _no_ idea how much that pissed me off..." Palkia said with a growl, sighing while he placed his head in what would be a hand; of course, Giratina was chuckling, to his frustration. "So that was all by his guidance?"

"Not all of it, actually... at first it was. When I first joined his team and hated his guts, he guided pretty much every step; but when I actually trusted him, he allowed me start making decisions on my own. The Heal Block? That was all my idea. He did the part of the boulders; I added the Heal Block."

"So he really trusts you, huh?"

"And I trust him. You should do the same."

"Yeah, well..."

"You'll trust him eventually... we should probably get some sleep. I have the feeling that tomorrow will be a busy day, especially for you."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Palkia moaned quietly.

"Ha ha, it won't be that bad," Giratina chuckled... but to torture his friend, he made his laugh sound ominous. Palkia just rolled his eyes. "Well, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Giratina flew over to one of the upper beds, and laying upon it, was soon sound asleep. Palkia, however, took a little longer to get to that stage; he had never expected to see old friend, nor had he expected to see him have changed so much... perhaps it would be worth it to see how the time with the human trainer worked out. See what would happen, that sort of thing. So, he gently lay his head down on the pillow of the bed opposite his trainer, and soon found himself in the land of dreams...  


* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure some of you with the dirty-as-hell minds got some bad thoughts at the start of the chapter! Get your minds out of the gutter! Oh, wait, I'm one to talk... anyway. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Back to chapter! Wait, we haven't even started... Start chapter! No... that doesn't sound cool... bah. It's hard work coming up with a good intro note. So screw it. Metaphorically.

**Disclaimer:** Yes. I own the story. And the game. Which was made by Game Freak. And published by Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Recall_

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

_It certainly has._

"And you _finally_ trust me. Good Lord, it took a really long time..."

_And I didn't make it easy._

"Oh, hell no you didn't," Micheal agreed, making Palkia chuckle.

Several months have passed since Palkia and Dialga – whom now goes by the name Algida – were captured by Micheal; and they both finally have placed their complete trust in him, after a painstakingly long time... but neither are aware the other has been captured. For the first time since capturing them, the trainer is taking a risk in keeping them together on the team at the same time. He'd entered into the Pokemon League Tournament once more, and it was going to begin sometime soon. Within the hour, in fact.

"But just in time for the tournament," Micheal said.

_Which I can't wait to enter!_ Palkia exclaimed, absolutely excited.._ I can't believe they let me in!_

"Well, we're up in a few minutes, so don't get too excited," the trainer laughed.

_I won't. Say, who'd you pair me up with?_

"Heh heh, it's a surprise."

_Alright. Might as well return me; makes for a more dramatic entrance._

"You love those," Micheal said, rolling his eyes.

_What's your point?_

"Oh, nothing," Said the trainer innocently, as he returned Palkia, who just rolled his eyes.

Only about a minute later, after ensuring the Pokeball was set to be unable to see the world outside it, Micheal let out Algida; she was in her shrunken form again, just as her counterpart had been. During all those long months, it had been a pain in the ass for the trainer – and the rest of the team, to his instruction – to hide that Palkia had been captured; she was still unaware of the fact. Micheal smirked slightly as a memory surfaced.

"_That's a really bad burn," Micheal commented, pulling out a Full Restore. A battle had recently been won, with Dialga being the finisher. She still despised him enough to reject the nickname, but she was trusting him quite a bit now._

Can you fix it out here?_ She asked skeptically. Usually in a battle she was involved in, they would be close to a Pokemon Center, and she'd get treated by the machine there._

_Today, however, they were in the middle of the forest, away from the previous fight; no Pokemon Center in sight for miles. Plus it was going to rain soon, no doubt about it. Maybe an hour._

"_Easily. Hold still. This will sting a little."_

_Dialga winced sharply when the medicinal spray hit the blistering wound. Her Steel-type affinity was only making it worse; however, only moments later, it was completely gone. Nothing left but a memory, which was turning vague at that instant. She blinked, looked over the clear flesh, and nodded her approval; she was impressed by the thing's healing properties. Although she frowned when he tossed it into the forest._

Why are you tossing it there?

"_It's biodegradable," Micheal explained. "Plus it can only be used once."_

_She raised an eyebrow and he nodded._

"_C'mon, it's going to rain."_

_In minutes, he had his tent up, and let her stay in it for the night, rather than the Pokeball. Fresh air and no battle was welcome to her; she voiced her thanks and was soon fast asleep beside her trainer, trusting him more and more each and every day..._

_Don't go all nostalgic on me,_ Algida chuckled, making Micheal roll his eyes at her.

"Ready for a fight?" He asked.

_Definitely!_

"I'll have to keep you in the Pokeball until the first match, okay?"

_As long as I get to go out first._

The trainer nodded, returned the legendary to her Pokeball, and locked her away from the world once more. He needed time to prepare. Knowing who he was up against for the first match, he went over said trainer, introduced himself, and explained his situation and his plan...

"Alllllllriiiiiiight!" Exclaimed the announcer enthusiastically. Standing above the stadium on the side of the court, but not among the audience. A platform jutting out from the top of the stadium, and with support at the ground, the announcer had an excellent aerial view for the battlefield. "We're going to get this tournament underway! Ladies, gentlemen, and Pokemon of kinds! Welcome to the Pokemon League Tournament!"

In seconds, the place was roaring with intense excitement. After allowing it for about a minute, the first entrants were called for.

"Now for the first battle! Over in the green, we have... Glenn Jackson!"

With much cheering and encouragement, the trainer that was to be coming in walked in, grinning broadly and waving to the crowd, whom was going wild – with modesty, of course. They didn't embarrass themselves. The trainer, wearing a plain white shirt and beige khakis and white tennis shoes, he was plainly dressed and clearly relaxed. Perhaps he'd done this before.

"Next, in the red... we have... Micheal Smith!"

In moments, Micheal did much the same as Glenn, whom he'd talked to before hand... for personal reasons. Once they were both on opposite ends of the bare field, ready for battle, they nodded to each other... and waited for it...

"Now... begin!"

Not even an instant passed before bother trainers did as the tournament's rule demanded: began a double battle, all Pokemon open to be used. Glenn, with a smirk, let out a Dragonite and a Tyranitar. Quite a force to be reckoned with, and the entire crowd gasped; those two Pokemon could be quite dangerous alone... but together? Surely it spelled doom for Micheal... until it was seen as to what he released, despite their smaller-than-normal size. Everyone, excluding Glenn – who'd been, one at a time, been shown the Pokemon earlier – was left gaping and silent in awe. However, the stadium full of about 10,000 people were only shocked and surprised; these two Pokemon, were left staring at each other with... numerous emotions. Shock. Confusion. Anger. Distrust. Hatred. Everything that was coming off of them was too intense to mention; the entire audience, especially Micheal and Glenn – being so close to them – felt these feelings come off them in waves. The two Pokemon trusted their trainer instinctively at this point, but there was no way in hell they would trust each other; unfortunately, they didn't have any time to do anything about how they felt. Glenn didn't give them the chance, and they had no choice but to react and force themselves to put their distrust aside for the moment and deal with each other later.

"Tyranitar! Get Dialga with Earthquake!" Glenn exclaimed, knowing its type duality. Dragonite was already in the air to dodge.

"Palkia, stop it with Protect!" Micheal countered.

Gritting his teeth at having to protect the one creature whom he considered his greatest rival, he activated the barrier at the command anyway. He had no choice but to get close to the girl to keep it strong enough to save them both, and he focused and made it one-sided to strengthen it with the right amount of power to save both of their sorry asses. Especially _hers_. He could not _believe_ he was teamed up with _her_! Of all the Pokemon in existence, why her? No time to think about it now! With the barrier down, only a few moments have passed before Dragonite struck him.

"No! Algida, Dragon Claw! Protect Palkia from more damage!"

Now it was her turn to purse her lips and tighten her jaw as, against almost every screaming instinct, she protected _him_. Dragonite, having hit her rival with a surprisingly powerful Brave Bird. Having wings gave it the ability to use the Flying-type attack, of course; it normally didn't do much to Palkia, but the sheer power of the strike made it frighteningly powerful. The spatial diety was left dazed, and the opponent – which Algida's instincts _screamed_ that it should be her rival – was left breathless from the attack. Giving her the chance she needed to hit Dragonite hard with Dragon Claw, which was incredibly powerful. Of course, all of this happened within mere seconds... to the untrained eye, anyway; but to a professional trainer, and a couple of others, it was in slow motion. Due to their ability to think and react at the same speed, if not faster.

"Dragonite, team up with Tyranitar for a double Hyper Beam!"

"Both of you, dodge!" Micheal exclaimed instantly. Frighteningly quickly, the attacks were charged – and fired.

Only one way to do so: dive out of the way, and with it going right in between them, Algida dove left and Palkia to the right... and Micheal was the only one left to dodge it.

"Gah!" He cried out, diving out of the way, covering his neck in the process.

The attack struck just by where he had been standing, and the concussion blast alone was stronger than anticipated; he was knocked out cold from it. Nobody in the auditorium, not even Glenn, expected it... but neither groups of Pokemon were willing to step down. Algida and Palkia could tell that he was fine; they could see it. Algida's temporal vision, only momentarily activated, told her he would be out for only about a minute; Palkia's spatial vision let him know he the blast had left no impact on his body. The shockwave had merely knocked him unconscious and no more... by some miracle.

"He's fine!" Glenn exclaimed, getting the legendaries' attention. "He'll wake up soon, so keep fighting! Dragonite, Draco Meteor! Tyranitar, Protect yourself!"

_...Tch!_ Palkia grunted, clearly frustrated, while opening a telepathic link with his most hated rival. _We've got no choice but to work together, it seems._

_...So it seems,_ Algida grudgingly agreed._ I'll take out the Meteor attack._

_Then I'll handle Tyranitar when he releases the Protect._

Moments later, the called upon metoers were falling in from the sky, almost as if Dragonite had placed a target in the area that Palkia and Algida stood. The latter was busy allowing her eyes to glow... her rear appendage grew... her chest jewel had a light begin to glow within, similar to her eyes... and with an impressive roar, the rocks that were frighteningly close shattered to pieces. In an instant, Tyranitar's bubble of safety popped – and it was struck down with a beautifully timed Aqua Tail. The water seeped into the creature's skin, and made it collapse to its knees. Being both a Rock- and Ground-type, it was extremely weak to water; it had no choice but to allow its strength and stamina to more than fade... it vanished, it quickly was left unconscious. This being the early rounds, only two Pokemon were allowed out... making the battles go quicker, but just as intense.

_Argh!_ Algida exclaimed suddenly, when Dragonite – after Tyranitar was returned – hit her with a well-aimed Twister.

Palkia was left with a moment of indecision... protect his utmost rival and help her stand, or let her fall and take out the Dragonite? For some reason, his choice was made when he saw her collapse to her knees. The Twister was stronger than anticipated, and when the spatial creature spotted an item to increase power on Dragonite, he knew what to do. In an instant, he found himself taking the brunt of the Twister, as he stood in front of his adversary to protect her. Why, he'll never know; but a moment later, he was stopping the attack with one of his own: Dragonbreath. It wasn't much stronger than what he was repelling, but it was enough to allow Algida enough time to move to the side of him. He had to cut off the attack just as his target did; and in that moment, Dragonite was hit with the temporal mistress' own Dragonbreath... and it was enough. Just barely. Glenn's last Pokemon swayed... and fell. At last, the battle was over, and all Pokemon – and humans – were taken care of...

"Ohh... man..." Micheal moaned, as he held his aching head. "Note to self: Hyper Beam is strong. Especially with two of them at once."

_Okay, Micheal,_ Said one Pokemon, the voice very terse. _We need to talk. **Now.**_

"Nice to see you, too, Algida," The human said calmly. It was easy to understand what had happened. The Hyper Beams had knocked him out; his two Pokemon of choice had won the battle; he'd been moved to a Pokemon Center bed for rest; and now those two Pokemon were there – in their smaller forms, of course – demanding to talk to him. "What do you want to talk about? Or do I even need to ask?"

_No, you don't,_ Palkia snapped. _What the hell is your problem?_

"At the moment, nothing," Micheal admitted. "A moment ago, unconsciousness."

_Oh come on, don't mess with us!_ Algida said harshly.

"Alright, I'll stop."

_Now explain yourself!_ Palkia this time. _What possessed you to make us work together?_

"Something that I'm glad worked out."

_...What?_ Palkia asked, confused. _You mean..._

_...You planned it out?_ Algida finished. They glanced at each other, surprised, but then let it go.

"And it worked," The trainer said, missing nothing. "Either of you gonna guess what the goal was to the plan?"

_To get us to trust each other?_

"If only a little a bit... and it worked. You both know it; you trust each other now, if only a little bit."

_...Dammit, I'll have to give that to you,_ Palkia admitted with a snarl. _But you realize it means we trust you less, right?_

"I knew it was a risk; but I also knew that if it meant making you two trust each other, it was worth it."

That left them silent for a few moments. No more questions were needed; everything was understood about what had happened. The unconsciousness had obviously been an unplanned part of it, but everything else had worked out. It was late. Micheal had been out for the rest of the battles; and his plan had worked. Perhaps it was by a miracle that it did; but the fact it had gone as well as it did was excellent. Neither of the Pokemon in the room could deny that they now had a small amount of harboring trust for each other; the battle had forced it upon them with no other choices. They had gone to utter rivals and unable to trust each other, to something they, nor any of the other legendaries, ever thought would happen.

"It's late," Micheal said. "Get some sleep; and don't make me wake up to find reality torn apart."

Palkia nodded, bid the human good night, took one of the upper beds, and was soon asleep. Algida, however... had something to say.

_I know I said that I trusted you less..._ Algida said softly. _But... now that I think I about it... thank you._

"...You're welcome, but for what?"

_For caring so much about us that you'd go this far to get us to trust each other; not like each other, but to simply trust._

"...I couldn't have done it without you. Now go to sleep."

_...Good night, Micheal._

"Good night, Algida."

The temporal lady crawled onto the bed opposite Palkia's position, and lay her head on the pillow. She soon found herself fast asleep, and in the land of peaceful dreams. Micheal smiled to himself. Everything had worked out so far... and that was what allowed him to sleep as peacefully as he did that night...  


* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that the chapters seem to be getting progressively shorter, but it happens with me. I can't guarantee any chapter length at all; just impossible. If you think this chapter was rushed, that's okay; I kinda think so, too, but I just had to get this out. Anyway, tell me what you think. Especially about how Micheal tricked Algida and Palkia. Also, a challenge. If you notice, "Algida" is just "Dialga" with the letters scrambled. Now I need you all to take "Palkia" and scramble the letters into a cool nickname. You can do that as you review. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, here's the next round of the tournament. Wonder what'll happen.

**Disclaimer:** Definitely don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Totally Not Mapped_

"Alright, you two ready for the next round?"

_Yup. Let's get it over with._

"...Right."

With that, Micheal nodded to both Palkia and Algida, and stepped out of their Pokemon Center room, both of them right behind him. Stretching to loosen up his muscles from only recently waking up, he led them to the cafeteria. All three of them needed some food at the moment; when they finally got it, they ate in relative silence. Probably because of yesterday's events, so it was rather understandable. When the three of them had, at last, finished eating, Micheal returned the Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs. He had to get over to the arena from the Pokemon Center. It was time to watch the current rounds until their next battle. Once they reached the locker room, Micheal decided to let Algida hang out of her Pokeball for the time being, until they were called down.

_...Micheal,_ Algida began. _Do you know who we're up against?_

"Nary a clue," Micheal answered, randomly feeling like he wanted to use a bit of old-fashioned language. Algida just rolled her eyes, receiving a grin from the boy in the process. "No, I did _not_ plan this battle out."

_Why not? You planned the first._

"You know as well as I do that I'm no good at planning that far ahead."

_That's true,_ Algida chuckled to herself, making her trainer roll _his_ eyes this time.

"Well, come on, let's get ready for this battle. It'll definitely be harder than the last one."

_Right._

Then, glancing over at the screen, Micheal noticed that it was almost their turn. He stood up, grabbed his pack, put it on, and started to head out to the field, Algida not too far behind him. Standing at the tunnel's exit into the arena as the current battle finished up, they watched while the two trainers continued to battle it out.

"No! Milotic, you can do it!" Exclaimed the female, a water-type user.

"Ha! Raichu, one more should take it down!" Countered the other trainer, another girl.

With that, a nicely-timed Thunderbolt, catching the Milotic mid-dodge, achieved the wanted effect. Finally, the battle was over, as the water-type collapsed to the ground, and was returned to its Pokeball shortly after. The trainers soon left the field, leaving it open to Micheal and his opponent.

"Ready?" Micheal asked Algida, who nodded. "...Are you sure? You know that I haven't changed your partner..."

_I know..._ Algida said, nodding once more. She carefully hid the hatred she felt for her counterpart from her countenance.

Micheal saw right through his friend's mask – but he remained silent. There was no point in commenting on it. So, with a quick nod, the two of them walked out onto the battlefield. Once they were in their proper positions, their opponent reached the opposite side of the field. She was dressed in a simple, white long-sleeved shirt that had frills near the wrist, which went well with the beige-colored skirt that went down to her knees. It was only the second round of the tournament, so the trainers were still limited to two Pokemon per battle. It was still a double battle, as well. This was in order to quicken up the battles so that they didn't take forever.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" Called out the announcer, as he was back in his spot once more. "It's time for the next battle!"

Countless cheers went up through the stadium, including one particular person, whom seemed especially interested in who Micheal would team the Dialga up with.

"Over in the red is Micheal Smith, the trainer who caused us all to drop our jaws!"

On a whim, Micheal turned to Algida. She looked at him in return, getting the feeling that he was going to follow that statement with a joke. As it turns out, she was right.

"Here's hoping they picked them up, huh?" He said with his signature cheesy grin. Despite herself, Algida chuckled momentarily.

_Oh, come on, that was terrible,_ She said, rolling her eyes.

"You still laughed!" He countered, causing her to chuckle a little more.

"And over in the green is Nancy Perea, ready to clean up after Micheal!"

That caused a few chuckles and giggles to be heard throughout the audience. Even Nancy's opponent gave a chuckle and a grin. Algida just rolled her eyes again.

"With the introductions set... let the battle begin!" Exclaimed the announcer, and in an instant, Algida was in her spot on the battlefield.

No more than ten seconds had passed by the time Palkia was released. The two deities glanced at each other, the same emotions from the day before playing through their minds... yet, despite themselves, a new one had joined: trust. It was fairly weak, but it was there; trouble was, its strength was the equivalent of tissue paper. Micheal's hopes were to have the battles of the tournament strengthen it; however, right now his only plan was to go through it on a wing and a prayer. Nancy had chosen to release a Glaceon and a Leafeon. Clearly she was having them cover each other's weaknesses... but when the two Pokemon saw their foes – both of whom were in their miniature size to make the battle fair – neither of the Eons seemed able to hold onto their will to fight.

"Don't lose it now!" Nancy called to her Pokemon. Luckily enough for her, it was just enough to get the two of them back into the game. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Leafie, start it off with Sunny Day!"

"Leeaff... eooon!" Cried the Pokemon, as its eyes glowed momentarily. A second later, a beam of beige-colored light was shot from the leaf on the top of its head... and it was soon followed through by clearing the sky of the clouds that had gathered and making the sunlight seem brighter and stronger.

"That's just too bright..." Micheal muttered to himself, wishing he'd brought a hat. The sunlight was starting to blind him a little. After a moment, he spoke up. "Algida, Heal Block!"

"Damn, can't use Synthesis, and artificial healing items are banned, so..." Nancy thought about it for a moment, as Leafie and Ice were covered in a sparkling, pink mist. Then she knew what to do. "Ice, let's start by taking out the Dialga! Ice Shard!"

"No!" Micheal exclaimed, as small pieces of ice flew at Algida, appearing out of practically no where.

_Augh!_ Said deity exclaimed, wincing sharply when the icicles bit into her flesh. Despite being partly steel-type, it did nothing to keep the shards from hurting her – and the pain was enough to get her to her knees.

"Follow through, Leafie! Hit it with a Solarbeam!"

_Shit, with the Sunny Day, it'll – not enough time! _The male trainer's mind raced to get the right solution. In moments, the bright white attack had been charged, and was just about to be fired. "Palkia, block it! Aura Sphere!"

Palkia immediantly charged his attack, and the instant the Solarbeam was fired, he let loose with his own move. Both Pokemon's strike met in the center, and they were equally powerful. For a tense moment, they battled to see who would win – but then a voice rang out through the air.

"Palkia, help Algida up!"

His trust for his counterpart had been enough to protect her... but to help her directly? There was no way in hell that was going to happen! There was absolutely _no way_ in hell. Then the two attacks gave in to each other, causing a minor explosion and bringing forth plenty of smoke, preventing all from seeing what was happening on the field. Micheal could vaguely see Algida's shadow, while she was struggling to stand, and Palkia seemed to be... just... standing there. Frowning, the trainer spoke once more.

"Palkia, _just do it_!"

Growling his frustration at the scolding that went with the tone of voice, Palkia finally reached over to his... partner – oh, how he hated that word! – and assisted her in standing. The instant she was on her feet, he let go and stepped away. Micheal sighed inwardly, and noted it for later.

_...Thanks,_ Algida whispered to Palkia.

The pink-fleshed legendary glanced at her, unsure if he heard right... but she obviously had no intention of repeating herself. There wasn't enough time, anyway.

"Stop hiding! Ice, aim for Palkia this time!"

With that, the sound of _ka-chink chink_ reached Micheal's ears – and he reacted in time.

"Algida, melt the icicles using Dragonbreath!"

Even though it was to save the counterpart that had hesitated to help her, she did as she was told... but unlike Palkia, she did it immediantly. The shards of ice never touched the deity's flesh; the Dragonbreath had been enough to stop them.

"Palkia, Aura Sphere on the Glaceon! Algida, do the same, if you can!"

Both legendary Pokemon charged their spheres, and shot them at their target. The smoke, finally lifting, was still partially blinding the field... so the opposing trainer never saw where the spheres came from, nor did Nancy see which of them was fired first. Especially since they had been fired at about the same time.

"Glaaay!" Ice cried out, as the globes of pure aura struck it. Taking the brunt of one is hard enough; but two is even worse. The fact that the ice-type was weak to the strike didn't help matters any; in an instant, it was wobbling on its legs – and Heal Block was still in place!

"No! You can keep going!" Nancy cried out for her beloved Pokemon – right as it fell over. The smoke, finally cleared, showed Micheal the results... but he didn't cheer yet. The Leafeon was still standing – and, even worse, the Heal Block was _just_ ending. "Leafie, go with a full-power Giga Drain on Palkia!"

"Lea..." The Leafeon's eyes glowed yellow, and immediantly, so did Palkia's body.

_Ugh..._ Palkia grunted, as the glow poured out of him and into the leaf on his opponent's head. It had taken enough energy from him to make him sink to his knees and have to use his "hands" to hold himself up. _Dammit..._

Micheal opened his mouth to say something, but before a sound left his throat, he froze. Algida's rear appendage was swelling... her chest jewel was glowing... and a moment later, the corresponding attack was launched as she gave one of the most frightening roars her trainer had ever heard from her. The Roar of Time was quite powerful – and it was too much for the poor Leafeon. With everything having to do with time itself collapsing on the poor thing, it's body had only one response: to faint. Which is exactly what it did. Micheal gave a sigh of relief at the victory, but then his attention instantly went to to two Pokemon before him. Algida, despite being almost as wounded as her counterpart, gently helped him to his feet. The moment he was standing on his own, she let him be, and neither of them noted it; but their trainer, along with one other creature, did.

"Thanks for the great battle," Micheal said to Nancy, as he met her in the middle of the field and shook her hand, both her Eons' in their Pokeballs.

"It certainly was," She agreed with a smile. With that, the two trainers parted, and Micheal returned to the two that had partenered up – without disastrous results, thankfully – from his team.

"You two did great," He said with a smile. "But we better get off this field. Do you two want to be returned?"

_No... I can walk,_ Algida said. Palkia just shook his head.

"Alright, then I guess we'd better get going."

Only a few minutes passed before the three of them were in the room they'd checked out. Immediantly, both legendary Pokemon chose a bed, lay down, and sighed inwardly with contentment at being able to finally rest. Palkia didn't bother to move the sheets or anything; he just chose one of the beds closest to the floor, to the left of the entrance, and plopped down onto it – practically burying his face into the soft pillow. Algida wasn't much different. Minus the fact that she had to lay on her side, since she had four legs instead of two.

"Don't go to sleep quite yet," Micheal chuckled, as he watched them both get dangerously close to that point.

_What is it?_ Palkia asked, his words slurring from how exhausted he was. That battle had taken its toll – on both of them. He didn't even bother to open his eyes to look at the human he had come to trust so much. After the first round of battles, the spatial ruler had lost a little respect and faith in his trainer... but now they were back to how they were before the tournament.

"Just wanna talk for a bit."

_Don't take too long,_ Algida mumbled.

"It's not much... but, Palkia... I noticed that you hesitated out there and that I had to instruct you twice. What happened?"

_...Oh. That._ The diety replied after a moment. _Well... when you first told me what to do, my first instinct was to do as you told – but my second was to ignore you. Until you yelled it the second time, I was kind of... I don't know how to put it._

"At war with yourself?" Micheal supplied.

_Yeah._

"That's alright. Just... try not to let it happen too often, okay?"

_I won't_.

"Then get some rest. Both of you. You... never mind."

Chuckling, Micheal quietly left the room, and locked the door behind him. The window was completely secure as well, meaning nobody was going to get into the space easily. The reason the boy had stopped mid-sentence was because of the fact that, by that point, they'd both fallen asleep. They were going to be completely out for quite a while, there was now doubt about that... and Micheal had no problem with it. He just smiled to himself as he let them rest. As he left the building – no doubt to get some lunch or something – the image of seeing two incredibly powerful legendary Pokemon passed out on the beds wouldn't leave his mind's eye. Especially since he'd used the non-flash option of his camera to take a picture. The entire time Micheal ordered the food from the cafeteria, a soft smile was seen on his features, simply from the picture in his mind...  


* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I'll explain the chapter title really quickly. It's called "Totally Not Mapped" since I thought that would be a silly synonym for saying "Not Planned". Anyway, I don't know about you, but picturing Palkia and Dialga asleep on the beds like that is making me chuckle a bit. =D Tell me if you found it adorable by clicking the "Review This Chapter" below!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello, all! I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter... but hey, a chapter's a chapter, right? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I tell you! NOTHING!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Go Ahead, Make My Day_

A full three days have passed since the beginning of the tournament. Micheal had gotten lucky the day before and had absolutely no battles that day. See, since the tourney was getting closer and closer to the finals, the coordinators had decided to stretch out over several days to make it more fun to watch. After all, as it went on, the stronger trainers continued, and the stronger the trainers were, the more intense the battles. He also had no battles today or tomorrow; although neither did anybody else in the fun tournament. Today was Saturday, and the system was set up so that the contestants had the weekends off. Frankly, the young man and his team were quite relieved. As they had continued to battle their way to the top, and increased the number of Pokémon usable in each battle, it had become increasingly more difficult. Right now, Micheal was just waking up that Saturday morning. After a couple more _extremely_ tough battles, his goal was actually quite close to being achieved. The minute he stood and stretched from sleeping in the comfy Pokémon Center bed he'd checked out, he spoke.

"What's up, Palkia?" Micheal asked, noticing him during his wake-up stretches.

_Just wanted to see if Algida was ready to go,_ Palkia said, sighing inwardly when he saw that she was fast asleep.

"You got a meeting today?"

_Yeah._

"Is it a really important one this time around?"

_Not really. We were only told yesterday, which generally means it's just the usual update on what's going on in this world._

"Do you think either of you will really be needed?"

_Probably not, but it's mandatory._

"...How's your guys' attendance record?"

_...Perfect. Why?_

"Then consider that perfection ruined," Micheal said calmly. "Well, for Algida anyway. You can go ahead."

_You usually let us go... why the change? What's up?_

"I have something I need to discuss with Algida, that's all. No offense, but it should be kept between the two of us."

_Master Arceus won't be happy about this._

"Then let... him? Her?"

_Her._

"Huh... guess those lore books I read need to be corrected, then... anyway. If she has a problem with it, tell her to talk to me about it."

_Alright._

"Oh, and apologize to her for me about this, would you?"

_Sure, no problem. I'll be back in a while._

"Right, see ya."

With that, the Spatial Pokémon left the room with his favored method of exit: a spatial portal to the meeting hall. Micheal waited a couple of minutes before heading over to Algida and gently shaking her shoulder. She groaned quietly and slowly blinked opened a single eye to look at him.

_Whaaaat?_ She asked, exasperated at being woken up. Yesterday she'd been training, of her own volition. Micheal hadn't made her do it, she'd just felt like training for the heck of it. And she had come back utterly exhausted. _It's only... what, eight in the morning? Can't I sleep in more?_

"Yeah, you have until I get back from the shower," Micheal said, smirking quietly. She groaned at the idea of waking up. "And if you aren't, then I'm going to have some fun and spray you with some ice-cold water."

_...You wouldn't._ She said. Although she still sounded tired, the idea of some freezing cold water being poured on her to wake her up... to put it simply, she didn't like that idea.

"You wanna find out?" Her trainer asked with a smirk, as he waved lazily on his way to the shower.

_Well, damn..._

Several minutes later, Micheal returned to his room with his hair fairly dry, and in the clothes he was going to wear today. He found Algida just getting up and stretching. At least she was _trying_ to wake up.

"Not quite awake yet, I see," He said, making her jump slightly and turn to him sharply. When it registered who it was, she just gave him a glare that earned her a chuckle. "Why don't you go into your human form and take a shower? That should help."

Algida blinked. While it was true that she had revealed that she had a human form to her trainer, she had never used it since then. Although, she had to admit: it _was_ a good idea. So, after making him turn around, she transformed and threw on the robe he tossed at her. Then she was gone, if only for a couple of minutes. When she got back, she found a note on her bed by some clothes:

_Algida, here are those clothes we got for you. _

_It'd preferable if you stayed in your human form for the day._

_There are some things I need to discuss with you, and it's easier this way._

_Once you're ready, meet me in the lobby. – Micheal_

The transformed temporaless blinked, glancing at her clothes for only a moment. Her trainer had them from the day she had revealed this ability to him. She had done it in the morning, so they had then spent the majority of the day getting a couple of outfits for the rare times she was in her human form. Algida assumed that her trainer had done the same for Palkia. She put the robe she'd borrowed from Micheal folded on his bed, then took to donning the outfit she had picked out all those days ago. It was a fairly modest set of clothes, but she liked it anyway. Once she was dressed, she checked herself in the full-body mirror on the back of the door.

Her blond hair was carefully streaked with lines of a soft, ocean blue, matching the color of her eyes. Algida had decided that make-up or anything like that was unnecessary, so she went without it. She wore some nice flat, silver Converse-like shoes that matched the color of her jeans. Her top covered her well, and it was colored a gentle, sky-blue with a small, deep blue jewel residing in the center. The Adamant Orb had changed to be in the form of a necklace. It was split into three small, perfectly round orbs that hung just below the jewel on her top, laced with a long, golden chain. Algida took a moment to smirk to herself; any easily-impressed human male would probably gawk at her. Satisfied, she stepped out of their shared room, making sure the door was locked.

"Ah, there you are," Micheal said, noticing her entry to the lobby. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but what're we doing today?" Algida asked, a confused frown covering her face.

"Not much."

With that, he led her outside, not noticing how the frown deepened. Her trainer _never_ did anything without a purpose. After a few minutes of walking together silently, and Algida noticing more than one teenage boy look at her with an obvious thought – generally along the lines of "holy crap, she's hot!" – which gave her good reason to smile slightly and laugh silently, they apparently reached their destination.

"Ah, here we go," He said. "Want some ice cream, Algida?"

It took a moment for this to process, as she was a bit distracted from seeing another teen give her that wonderfully hilarious look. When it did register, she responded swiftly.

"Hell no," She said sharply. She had tried a bite of it once before after being captured, and to put it simply... that hadn't been pretty.

"Alright, your loss," Micheal said with a bit of a chuckle. "Then how about a hot cocoa or something like that?"

"Hot cocoa sounds good."

The young man nodded and bought both of the items. He handed her the drink she requested, whipped cream and all, while he took his milkshake. After walking a bit more, sipping at their respective drinks, they came upon a fairly empty park. She marveled at the beauty of some of the plants and the trees, as she was led to a table in the middle of it. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

_Why did he bring me out here without Pal...kia... _She began to think, but her thought trailed off as she realized something. "Craaaaaap!"

"What's up?" Micheal asked.

"I'm missing the meeting! I need to hurry up and get there!"

"Chill, Algida. You don't need to go this time."

"Why not?" The temporaless asked, frowning. "And why didn't you remind me if you knew it was today?"

"Wanted to talk to you," Micheal said. "Since there's a meeting today, it was a good way of making sure Palkia wouldn't interrupt or eavesdrop or something."

"You do know that _she_ –" Algida stressed that word, indicating Arceus. "—Won't be happy with you, right?"

"That's why I asked Palkia to apologize to her for me, and to tell her that if she wanted to discuss why I did this, that she should come talk to me."

Algida stared at the young man that was her trainer. Doing something like _that_ took _guts_. She suddenly had a new level of respect for him.

"What, is there chocolate on my face?" Micheal said with a grin. Despite herself, Algida chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"No, just a new level of crazy."

"Like you're any different."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Algida exclaimed defensively. Then she had no choice but to laugh, as her trainer's laughter was rather contangious. A few moments passed before it died down. "Seriously, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well..." Micheal began, putting down his little foam cup, about half full. She took the hint, and made sure to pay attention. "Do you want me to beat around the bush, or do you want it straight?"

"Second option."

"Then frankly, this about you."

"...Me?" Algida asked, confused. She set down her drink gently, opting to give this her full attention.

"Actually, this is more about you _and_ Palkia."

"...What about us?"

"First of all, I'm really glad that my little plan of getting you two to trust each other _finally_ is working as well as it is. You've noticed how well it's working, right?"

"Of course, I'm one of the two being affected. I have to ask, why is this so important to you?"

"That leads to my second, and main, point of this conversation... Algida... I noticed."

_No... he noticed...? When...? _She immediantly began to think, trying to pinpoint when she'd given it away.

"If you're wondering when I noticed, it was fairly early on," Micheal said calmly, gently.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Algida asked. "That you noticed my feelings for him?"

"Do you really think you'd have been as open-minded then as you are now?"

"...No, I wouldn't have."

"That would be why. As for how I noticed... well, frankly, it's kinda my job as a trainer at this point. Novice trainers rely on pre-set strategies they see on TV or in books; moderate-level battlers are capable of taking them as suggestions and are able to kind of read their opponents, but they still partially rely on those kind of tutorial strategies. The strongest of trainers, those that have at least reached the Elite Four... they have long since mastered the skill that is all about reading the intentions of not only their opponents, but they have also learned how to see into the members of their teams."

"In other words... because of your experience as a trainer, you knew how to see through my defenses?"

"That's another way to put it, but yes. Although I have to admit it, your emotional and mental armor was pretty difficult to see past; the first few of times I saw it in you, I thought it was a fluke. To be honest, it took a full week for me to be sure about it."

"So this is what you wanted to talk to me about?" Algida asked, honestly nervous as to what he was to say next.

"There's a bit more," Micheal said gently. "You really want to admit it to him, don't you?"

"...Yes, but I'm so nervous about it. I'm afraid he might reject me."

"That's alright. I've never been in a relationship before, but I'm told that it's always difficult to admit your feelings to another; I must ask, though..."

"You want me to wait until after the tournament?" Algida asked, smirking slightly. The young man returned it.

"Why yes, that is exactly it. Would you be angry at me for asking this?"

"No. I kinda want to wait, myself. I really want to win this tournament, anyway."

There was a couple of moments of silence before the legendary in disguise spoke again.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yup, that's about it," Micheal said, picking up his drink again with a smile. Just like all the other times, it was infectious, and Algida was soon smiling herself. "Except for one more thing..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll tell him right after the tournament is over."

"You're serious?" She asked, incredulous.

"And even if you promise to, I'm going to make sure it happens by locking you two in the room."

"You're serious," This one wasn't a question, but more of personal clarification.

"Most definitely."

"Oh, fine, I promise."

"Thank you."

Algida just scoffed at that, before finishing her drink at about the same time her trainer did. They took a moment to toss the empty cups, before starting to head back to their room. After they had both taken a total of an hour and a half to get ready at the center, and another half hour to walk to the shop, and several minutes to get to the park, it was already afternoon. At least the drinks had satisfied their stomachs. They talked quite a bit on the way back, laughing every now and then at some of the things they would say.

They went through a couple of stores, and Micheal ended up paying for a whole new outfit for Algida – hey, those puppy-dog eyes were hard to resist, especially considering how well she used them! – but he got himself one as well. Well, not really an outift, but more of just a new shirt. One he thought was worth it. Finally, they returned to the room, and just in time. Only about a minute after Algida had stripped – with Micheal not looking of course – and returned to her miniaturized-Legendary Pokémon form, Palkia had returned.

_Micheal,_ Palkia said to his trainer, after taking a moment to stretch. His muscles had become stiff after being still for so long. _Master Arceus says that she's going to talk to you. I was able to convince her to wait until after the tournament was over._

"Alright, sounds good," Micheal said, nodding. "You two want to do anything else this afternoon?"

_Ehh... what is there to do in this town?_ Palkia asked, a bit curious.

"Dunno," The young man said, shrugging. "We could just wander around and find out."

_That sounds fine to me,_ Palkia said, then looked to Algida. _What about you, Algida?_

_I wouldn't mind doing that,_ She said. _But we'd probably have to go with our human disguises._

"That sounds reasonable," Micheal agreed. "Palkia, let's step out so Algida can change."

After several minutes the three were walking around the town, checking out various stores and places. As they went on with their day, they talked quite a bit. Algida had kept the earlier discussion on the down-low, and out of respect for her, Micheal did the same. The day went on rather well, however; all in all, it was a very good day.  


* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you guys think of this! I know it's taken me a while to post this, but meh, it's still up, isn't it? :P Anyway, reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And after another eternity, this is chapter six. Enjoy, ya'll.

**Disclaimer:**If you own the game series, and would like to give it to me... well, I have no objections. Otherwise, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Right on Schedule_

After many, many battles, it was the day of the final round. All the trainers participating had long since been allowed to use their full teams. Going through so many days and battles, Micheal and his team had been pushed ot their limit as they got closer to the finals. At long last, with all of their hard work and training coming to an apex, they've made it. It took _forever_, but hey – they did it... almost. Just one more battle to go.

"Alright, ya'll, this is the last battle!" The announcer began. "It took us quite some time, but here it is!"

As the man spoke from his usual position, the two participating trainers stepped onto the field. Being the finals, they were allowed the use of their entire teams. Just like all the other matches he'd been in, Micheal was on the red side, and his opponent, a man named Nate, was on the green side. Unlike the other battles, this was a single battle, instead of doubles. They were easier to keep track of, and when the fighters are high-level, more entertaining.

"With the ever-popular Micheal in the red box, and Nate in the green, let's skip the fancy speech! Trainers, are you ready?"

The two of them immediantly answered yes.

"Then let the battle... begin!"

In an instant, the red side released one Espeon and the green a Torterra. The former let loose instantly with a Psychic attack that cut straight through the grass-type's defenses and left a painful mark – but unfortunately, the favor was returned with a well-placed Leaf Storm. Which, with the "oohs" from the audience, made it seem all the more painful. Hell, even Micheal winced – and those leaves never touched him!

Fortunately for him, Espeon had made a telepathic connection to him, so he didn't have to give verbal commands. In order to make sure the psychic-type could focus on the battles properly, he had asked her to teach him how to sustain the connections – so that she didn't have to. He was doing so at the moment, and it took the _utmost_ concentration.

_Espeon, try a Future Sight!_ He commanded through that connection.

Without a word, the psychic-type's eyes glowed a brilliant hue of blue before calming, as she took that moment to dodge to the left from the Torterra's Wood Hammer. The instant she landed from her dodge, she responded with a Quick Attack that found its mark. In return, the grass-type hit her with a well-placed Frenzy Plant. The blows continued to trade between the Espeon and Torterra, both trainers and their Pokémon focusing incredibly well.

As soon as Espeon's most recent strike had finished, and before the Torterra could counter, the grass-type was hit by the Future Sight attack – and it was enough to push him over the edge and collapse, unable to battle any longer. Quite quickly, however, he was replaced with Spiritomb. Micheal gritted his teeth at this; that Pokémon had no type weaknesses, making it truly difficult to defeat! Even so, Espeon did quite a respectable amount of damage – even setting up another Future Sight – before she finally lost. With a silent thanks, Micheal returned her to her Pokéball, before releasing Kitty, his Luxray, who started with her favorite move – Thunder Fang.

"Quick, Spiritomb," Nate began to order. "Dark Pulse!"

"Watch out, Kitty!" Micheal called, grateful when she dodged and began to charge her attack before he even said a word. "Now, Spark!"

As the yellow lines on her legs charged her attack, Kitty leapt forward as electrcity enveloped her and she struck Spiritomb. The damage was significant enough to bring down the annoying opponent – only to be replaced by Nate's Rapidash. Kitty, one of the more powerful members of Micheal's team, did an enormous amount of damage in a short span of time. However, the fight ended in a draw. Both trainers thanked their Pokémon before sending out the ones next in line. As it turns out, Nate brought out Milotic while Micheal went with Lucario. As the fight began, the crowd was roaring with excitement – but the trainers and their Pokémon were so focused on the battle, they never noticed.

_Hmm..._ One person thought, watching Micheal carefully. _I can see why he was able to capture them... and get them to trust him so implicitely._

As this person watched intently, the battle continued to rage on and on, and the announcer continued to make his comments... until, at long last, both trainers were down to their last Pokémon. Micheal was relying on Palkia to take down Nate's Rapidash, and after hitting the fire-type with Spatial Rend and weakening her, the poor creature fell to a nicely-placed Hydro Pump – and Micheal's team won the tournament.

"And that's it folks!" The announcer exclaimed. "The winner of this tournament is... Micheal!"

The trainer was just as surprised as Palkia. The thing that got them moving again was the immense roar of cheering. Waving to the crowd only momentarily, the trainer went over to his opponent, and they shook hands, thanking each other for such a great battle. As the awards ceremony took place, Micheal's team was being taken care of by the stadium's Nurse Joy.

"Micheal, your awards for winning this incredible tournament are quite nice," The MC said. "First of all, you get the trophy. Second, you get five thousand Poké – but the best part is this."

Micheal looked confused when he received what appeared to be a hotel key, a voucher with nothing more than "Tourney Winner" on it, and directions on where to go. He was assured that he would enjoy where he was going. Soon enough, he had his team back, and with Espeon helping him find the place. After a full hour of being lost – and thanking people for congratulating him as they passed – they arrived at what appeared to be the right place. It was an extremely tall hotel, and once he walked, he was surprised at how nice it looked.

"Wow... it must be pretty damn expensive to stay here," Micheal commented to Espeon, whom nodded in agreement. Said Pokémon looked around in awe as the trainer walked over to the counter and presented the voucher. "Umm... I was told to show this upon arrival."

The person at the counter looked at the little coupon-like paper, and a grin split her face. She greeted Micheal happily, before guiding him to the elevator. Once he was in it, and the only one aside from Espeon in it, she pressed one of the buttons on the outside and waved as the door closed. Quickly, the machine rose to the top, where Micheal stepped out and found a steward waiting for him patiently.

"Are you Micheal, the winner of the tournament?" He asked, his nametag introducing him as Joe.

"Err... yes...?" Micheal said, confused.

"Then right this way, sir," Joe replied, calmly guiding Micheal through the halls.

Upon arrival at the door, Joe had the young trainer open the door with the key he'd gotten as at the awards ceremony and enter – but the young man stopped short, frozen with his mouth gaping. He hadn't expected this kind of award! It really compensated well for the cheaply made trophy and the lousy winning money!

"The voucher states you are allowed to stay here for one full week, sir," Joe said. "Please enjoy your stay."

With a polite bow, the steward gently closed the door. The sound of the lock clicking seemed to snap Micheal out of his trance, as well as Espeon, whom raced ahead and jumped onto the couch. From the way she immediantly purred and curled up, it was quite comfortable. First, the young trainer explored the place, finding that this wonderful penthouse had two full bedrooms, a living area complete with amazingly large flatscreen TV, a small kitchen, and even a nicely-sized balcony that had some a nice set of furniture. Then he got to work. First, he released everybody except for two Pokémon on the balcony.

"Alright, everyone," He explained at their confused looks. "Since we won the tournament, we got a trophy and some money –" Micheal showed the item, and the cash – "But best of all... we get to stay here for a week."

There was a pause of silence at their shock and awe at this. Then, they cheered as they dispersed. They knew not to wreck anything, because they would risk their trainer's unbridled wrath if they did. Nobody really noticed when Micheal slipped into one of the empty bedrooms and closed the door behind him, releasing Palkia and Algida.

"Alright, since we won, we get to stay in this awesome penthouse," Micheal explained to them. "And Algida gets to keep her promise."

With an evil grin, the trainer quickly vacated the room, locking the door on his way out.

"Algida?" Palkia asked, turning to her, confused. "What did he mean by that?"

_1234567890987654321_

As Micheal returned to the living room, he paused upon the knocking at the door. He opened it to see Joe there, with someone in tow.

"Sir, this lady says she has come to visit you," Joe said, bowing slightly again before taking his exit.

It took a couple of moments, but then realization dawned on the trainer and he quickly invited the woman in, before leading her to the balcony and closing the sliding glass door so that they could talk in relative privacy.

"So you're her?" Micheal asked, taking a seat in one of the very comfortable chairs.

"Yup, that's me," Said the lady. "Normally, I'd give you my disguise's name, but you can just call me Arceus for convenience's sake."

"Oh, gee," Micheal began with a grin. "I'm not worth the extra effort of being given a fake name; I'm sure if I should be insulted or not."

Arceus couldn't help it; a giggle escaped her at this.

"Palkia _did_ say you were a little crazy," She said once she got control.

"Yeah, well, so is he," Micheal countered. "And I can see where he got it from."

"Hey!" She exclaimed, before laughing along with the trainer. Once it died down, she spoke. "So you know why I'm here?"

"Of course. Palkia asked you to postpone smiting me until now."

"I'm not going to smite you," Arceus said, exasperated. A grin forced its way onto her face as she said this. "I wanted to talk to you about this."

"Then give me a minute," Micheal said, standing and heading inside. "Want something to drink?"

"Eh...? Water's fine, thanks."

Micheal nodded, and quickly returned with a couple of drinks, one water and one milk.

"Always better to talk over a drink," Micheal said. "Makes it easier. Anyway, what's up?"

"...You know," Arceus began to say. "If I appeared in front of any other trainer, they'd probably be bowing or something. All you've done is offer a seat and a drink."

"Yeah, but I'm not any other trainer," Micheal countered. "Besides... I was actually planning on having the team and I challenge _you_ some time."

Arceus' eyebrows rose at this; the trainer sitting in front of her was planning on challenging _her_ to a battle some day? Despite herself, she was actually quite interested. However, she pushed it aside for now.

"I wanted to ask you about why you kept Dialga from joining that one meeting," Arceus said.

"Straight to the point, I see," Micheal commented. After a moment of thought, he stood, and calmly walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking out at the setting sun. "To be completely honest, I want to just say that the reason is something that should stay between me and Algida – but I think that since she trusts you so much, I can tell you."

_1234567890987654321_

"W-Well... P-Palkia..." Algida began to stammer, her face flushed.

Oh, how evil it was of her trainer to lock them in this room and make her promise this! Closing her eyes tightly, she leaned forward and gently, briefly, kissed the Spatial Diety on the cheek. Palkia was left stunned and frozen. He had no idea how he was supposed to respond, because this was something he hadn't been ever been expecting – but for some reason, instinct reared its head and struck.

Before Algida knew what had happened, a hand had gently touched her cheek, causing her eyes to snap open – just in time to see Palkia kiss her. And not on the cheek. The temporaless was left standing there, accepting the caress without really comprehending what was going on. When, at last, it ended, she realized just how much they had both been really wanting to tell the other how much they truly cared.

_1234567890987654321_

"You..." Arceus began to say, but then stopped. She stood and walked over to his side at the balcony's railing. "You made her miss that meeting to talk to her, about locking her in a room with Palkia until she admitted her feelings?"

"Are you angry about that?" Micheal asked.

Arceus was, actually, left surprised and a little bit stunned. She had expected any other kind of answer – but most certainly not that one.

"Well... no," She finally admitted after a while. "Just a little surprised, I guess."

"Not what you expected."

"Not at all."

"Oh, well," Micheal shrugged. "It happens every now and then."

"Yes, but it doesn't usually involve something like this," Arceus said, rolling her eyes at his grin. "So is that how you hoped for this to work out?"

"Yeah," Micheal admitted, nodding. "I had hoped for the two of them to learn to finally trust each other, and I wanted to get it through their thick heads that it was okay to feel that way."

"I don't know if I should be annoyed," Arceus began to say. "Or ask you to do the same with Groudon and Kyogre. Those brats need to do the same."

"And according to these two," Micheal countered. "I need to do the same with you and Giratina."

Arceus' face flushed at this, and she was left stammering slightly for a few moments. Micheal laughed. At her expense, of course.

"You better not say a word of this to him," Arceus warned Micheal.

"Ohh," Micheal winced. "Now I have to do it."

The goddess in disguise rolled her eyes at this. She did, however, chuckle slightly as the young man did. Soon enough, she spoke again.

"You know," She began to say. "When I first heard Palkia say that you kept Dialga from coming to that meeting, I was frustrated and kind of annoyed."

"Nobody's ever done that before?" Micheal guessed. Arceus nodded.

"Nobody," She admitted. "Then he had to go and convince me to wait until after the tournament, saying that it was important to you and the rest of the team."

"I didn't really care if we won or not, to be honest," Micheal said. "I just wanted to make those two finally connect."

_1234567890987654321_

"Ohh... Palkia..." Algida moaned slightly, as the spatial diety held her neck close and was caressing it almost wildly – and it felt _damn_ good.

He didn't answer her moans; he knew that this felt good, because she had been doing it to him only a few moments ago. After a few more moments, he withdrew from there and planted his lips on hers instead. Their mouths opened and began a wondefully passionate dance with their tongues linking together so happily.

After Palkia pulled away from the caress, there seemed to be a unanimous decision among the two of them. Once two slightly-bright glows of white light had passed, one would find them in what could only be called their anthro forms. Without hesitation, Algida wrapped her arms around Palkia's sexy chest, drew him in close, and kissed him all over again. As she did so, she slowly leaned back onto the bed just behind her, eventually lying down on it with him on top of her and still holding their tongues together.

_1234567890987654321_

Micheal and Arceus discussed a few things for a while longer, finally sitting back down to relax as the sun continued to fall below the horizon.

"You know, I feel like I should reward you or something," Arceus said, already thinking of something.

"Don't," Micheal cut in, strangely serious. "I don't want anything. I didn't do this to get anything in the first place. I planned this simply to get them to be together; they were _meant_ to be together, and seeing them so apart like that... it didn't fit."

Arceus nodded at this; she could understand what he meant by that. He hadn't thought of any kind of reward. He had done this purely because those two were a part of the team, and as such, part of the family. She became confused when he grinned evilly out of nowhere and stood suddenly.

"Stay put," He said sharply, pointing at her as he passed.

Several moments of silence passed, the closed glass door silencing what was going on inside. Inside, the rest of the team was laughing silently as Micheal had made Giratina go into his human form, and was now physically pushing said creature out onto the balcony. So when the door finally slid open, Arceus got a taste of what was going on.

"No! Don't you _dare_, Micheal!" Giratina exclaimed upon seeing the other person out there. He turned around – too late. The door was closed and locked already. "Micheal..."

Micheal grinned evilly, and put a hand to his ear, acting like he couldn't hear a word – which, technically, he couldn't. Giratina gave his trainer a damn good glare as the young man walked away, laughing at the renegade Pokémon's soon-to-be demise. Giratina turned around and practically stormed over to the chair that was left open. Arceus swore to herself, because she couldn't stop the blush that rose upon her cheeks of its own accord.

"Micheal's a jackass," Giratina said aloud. He was hiding his own feelings quite well.

"I can't argue with that one," Arceus agreed.

"I was just about to fall asleep," He said. "And he _had_ to come and splash me with _cold_ water."

Arceus winced, but despite herself, she giggled. Giratina rolled his eyes. There was silence for a while, before the goddess sighed and swallowed her pride slightly as she stood. As if on cue, gentle music began to play from the speakers built into the balcony. She gently held out a hand to the him, and he seemed surprised.

"Well..." Arceus began. "The music's playing. Will you dance with me?"

Giratina was left shocked; he had never expected her to say that. Even so, as if on auto-pilot, he gently grabbed her hand and stood, and soon enough, they were dancing. The very moment the music ended, having run its course, he couldn't stop himself; Giratina gently leaned forward and kissed Arceus – and she accepted it.

_1234567890987654321_

Palkia gently stopped their long kiss, as he carefully ran a hand up the side of the beautiful woman's body. When she moaned loudly upon brushing her breast, he paused there and gently began to play with it. The moaning increased as Algida seemed to almost writhe with the intense pleasure that continuously washed over her.

"P-Palkia... that feels..." She panted out, her cunt getting closer and closer to the edge.

At last, she found the strength to gently remove his soft hand from her boob, where upon she gently kissed him – and rolled him so she had control, before letting the kiss end. Palkia's face flushed when she revealed what she'd felt poking her stomach – his member was fully erect, throbbing and ready with need, already slick from its own pre.

"Err... A-Algida... I..." Palkia began to say, but he froze when she gently wrapped a hand around it, a loud moan escaping him along with his strength.

He was left to just lay there, moaning along with the gentle motions of Algida carefully running her hand up and down his entire, impressive length. Without really knowing she was doing it, the temporaless had her other hand at her crotch, a single finger already pumping itself in and out of her slick cunt.

So imagine Palkia's surprise when, in that feeling of intense lust, she put his entire length into her wonderfully pleasant mouth. He had to clench his fists around the bed sheets, as before long, they both moaned quite loudly – thankful in some part of their minds that the room was soundproof on the outside – as they poured their juices out for the only the first time that night. The male watched as his soon-to-be-mate crawled onto the bed, and presented herself as she lay on her back, her sex leaking from her intense orgasm.

_1234567890987654321_

Micheal smiled to himself as Arceus and Giratina, both still in their human forms, were taken to the other bedroom in the penthouse. Looks like he was sleeping on the couch tonight – not that he minded. He had grown accustomed to sleeping in places other than a bed. They all failed to notice the slight glow in their trainer's eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that that's worked out," Micheal commented to Espeon, whom was purring as he petted her while the TV played some movie.

"Yeah," Espeon agreed, and was confused when her trainer froze. "What?"

"I..." Micheal paused, realization suddenly dawning on him. "I can understand you."

"What?" Espeon gasped, just as surprised as everyone else that heard him.

Micheal nodded, shortly explaining that Arceus must've done it. Soon enough, however, found them all returning to what they had been doing – Espeon purring even louder as she was petted in just the right way.

_1234567890987654321_

"Palkia... claim me, will you?" Algida asked, her sexy little voice enticing the male to come over to her and carefully line himself up with her as he lay on top of her once more – but then he froze, even as she spread her legs apart even more for easy access.

"A-Algida... a-are you sure?" He asked, unsure. "I-I mean... I-I'm..."

He was silenced when he was drawn in to the most passionate kiss yet, and it was enough of an answer that he gently began to push into his lover. In an instant, they pulled their lips apart, gasping for air; Palkia stopped upon reaching what seemed to be a fleshy barrier. With a nervous nod from Algida, he pushed through it – and stopped the moment she whimpered and let a tear roll down her cheek. He didn't dare move until she gave the approval. At that very moment, pleasure threatened to overwhelm the two of them, as Palkia slowly pushed all the way into his new mate's ready and willing vagina.

"Ohh... Palkia..." Algida sighed quietly, so very much enjoying this. "Make me yours..."

"You've always been mine," Palkia replied smoothly, softly whispering it into her ear, making her moan slightly as he began to grind against her pussy lips.

"Then take me harder!" Algida said sharply, wanting far more than what she was getting.

Palkia moaned slightly along with her as he halted his simple grinding – and pulled almost all the way out, nothing more than the tapered tip hovering inside. Then, in an instant, he hilted himself once more, filling her to the brim as his well-sized cock was enough to brush against her intensely sensitive cervix. He continued to pound in this manner, and at the perfect speed.

"Ahh... that's... perfect..." Algida panted, in between Palkia's thrusts. Her virgin walls were clenching against the virgin length tighter and tighter, as the male kept hitting that perfect spot over and over and brought her closer to the edge. "Nnggh!"

Algida moaned loudly as Palkia's knot, continuously swelling as his own edge was close to being reached, finally shoved past her pussy lips and didn't come back out. The male moaned softly as he felt the incredibly tight walls of her cunt massage his entire length and it brought him all the way to the point of intense ecstasy and pleasure.

"Nnng... A-Algida..." Palkia moaned out, their bodies tightly held together. Softly calling out her name, he could feel the surge of juices flowing from his balls and through his cock and into her ready womb.

Algida tightly hugged her lover, as if trying to hold him in closer; as the hot seed shot into her core, warming her up more pleasantly than is describable, she moaned loudly as her walls suddenly seemed to cave in on that huge cock, pushing it to give her more of what she wanted as her own sexual juices poured out onto their intertwined thighs.

The two of them lay there, tightly connected, for several moments; then, not wishing it to end, Algida began to grind herself against Palkia, them both moaning loudly at the feeling of his sensitive knot so happily and gently stretching her insides. Continuously rubbing against her g-spot, the temporaless soon panted out her mate's name again, as they both gave in once more.

With the male enjoying the sensation of his family jewels emptying into her, and Algida loving every second of soaking their thighs and the bed sheets below them. Within moments of coming down from their second high, and with them holding each other as closely as was physically possible, Algida and Palkia's tongues danced once again. Upon parting, few words were spoken.

"P-Palkia..." Algida began to say, a soft smile and beautiful blush on both of their countenances. "I... stay with me, okay?"

"A-All night?" Palkia asked, not daring to move, for he knew how much they both enjoyed this feeling of being tied together, even as his knot deflated.

Algida nodded gently. She explained that she wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as possible, whether she was awake or not. With a blushing nod, they carefully adjusted to be laying on their sides – and in the process, enticed their bodies to release once again – before Palkia finally pulled some of the covers over them and sleep overtook them both.

_1234567890987654321_

Even as Palkia and Algida had their fun, Giratina and Arceus were, as well.

"Ahh... G-Giratina..." Arceus moaned as Giratina's sizable length filled her pussy to the brim. She had long considered having it in her, but never had she actually thought she would. "Fill me... to the brim..."

Giratina decided it would be a poor decision to disappoint her; as such, they both gave moans of intense pleasure as he began to pound against her, both of them in their beautiful and sexy anthro forms. Even as his nicely-sized cock hit her g-spot again and again, Arceus wanted slightly more.

So, while they lay on the bed and held each other as close as possible, she gently took one of his hands and carefully helped him grope one of her modest breasts; in an instant, her moans became quite loud. The mere thought of giving her this much pleasure made Giratina's balls ache with the need to empty their load. In that instant, they both moaned loudly as his sizable knot finally tied them together.

"Nnngg..." Arceus moaned, before... "Ahhh!"

With that, her cunt claimed the cock as its own, and Giratina gave a soft, quiet moan as his tip opened up the flood gate waiting to happen. The moment they felt the lady's liquids splash happily against their tangled thighs, his balls almost audibly groaned as they shot every last drop into her warm and waiting womb. The two lovers held tightly to each other, not one part of their body no more than a couple of centimeters apart. Soon enough, the flood of cum stopped, and Giratina's tense muscles relaxed and he collapsed softly against her.

"That was... incredible..." Arceus panted, before gently kissing him as deeply as humanly possible.

Then they moaned heavily into each other's throat as he started to grind against her dainty pussy lips once more. She had to pull apart the kiss when, out of practically nowhere, a hand had found its way to her clit – and even though it was only gently brushed, the pleasure made her writhe beneath Giratina's sexy form. Knowing that he was doing it right, he began to rub it gently, but quite thoroughly.

So as he carefully grinded her pussy all to hell, he messed with that cute little erect button just as much. The first orgasm from this was quite soft, along with the second; but the third time she came from all this immense pleasure was off the charts. It was enough to make Giratina's cock blow its load again, far more powerfully than the first time.

Some of it actually splashed onto their thighs. Before they completely came back down from the afterglow, they shifted to be lying on their sides, causing another simultaneous orgasm. Soon enough found them both asleep as well, the sheets gently covering their linked bodies.

_1234567890987654321_

Micheal turned to Espeon when the _very_ quiet sounds of bed springs creaking finally ended.

"Hmm... I think they've all finished their fun, don't you?" He said, grinning. She giggled, purring as she curled up to his prone form on the couch, where he would be sleeping that night. "Well, good night, everyone."

Soft noises of 'good night' resounded from everyone that was going to be sleeping in the living room for that night, as everyone in the penthouse finally drifted off into dreamland...

* * *

**A/N: **The numbers are nothing more than scene changes, so don't worry about them. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed the highly-anticipated lemon scene between Dialga and Palkia... and I hope you enjoyed the other one, as well! :D Remember - review, review, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Hello, long time no... see? Write? Whatever! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that isn't an original creation. Like the plot and OCs! Otherwise, you evil, evil lawyers have to stay away.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Aftermath_

Algida's face flushed as she finally woke up, mostly due to the feeling that was filling her... sensitive innards. Although if she was honest with herself, she would admit that she thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, if only because the way Palkia's member fit inside her so perfectly. The memories of the night before were already at the forefront of her mind, and she was struggling to keep herself from becoming turned on by it, and was quite close to failing completely as her crotch heated up.

Noticing that her want for release was increasing rapidly, she moved to get Palkia to awaken and remove himself, trying to refrain from enticing her already tense and waiting nerves. Moaning with every motion she made as she squirmed to get in a good position to wake up her mate, she finally caved in to her powerful desire; it would be a good way to wake him up, anyway. Smirking slightly, she murred as she ground her hips against Palkia's, severely enjoying the sensation of his knot rapidly inflating inside her, and liking how his eyes snapped open and his face flushed.

"Nnng... A-Algida...?" He moaned out, questioningly.

"You had, mmm..." She said softly, pausing as his hard and erect length had its knot powerfully lodged inside her. "Made it hard... for me to get up..."

"So you, mrrr... decided on some fun?" Palkia smirked.

Algida returned the smirk, the two of them murring into each other's mouths as they kissed and both released their suddenly pent-up juices once more. They spent several minutes basking in the afterglow, kissing more passionately than ever before all the while. At last, they pulled apart, murring a touch as Palkia finally retraced his soaked length from his mate's innards, the remaining juices from their excitement dripping out and soaking their already wet intertwined thighs. Algida sighed a bit at this.

"Something wrong?" Palkia asked gently.

"How're we supposed to get cleaned up without everyone seeing us like this?" She counter-asked. Palkia frowned at the prospect, as he carefully stood up and helped her do the same.

"Is anyone else even awake?" He asked, checking the clock on the nightstand, where it read something about it being a little after six in the morning.

"No clue, but no way am I going to look," Algida said.

It took several minutes for the two of them to figure out that they had a door connecting to the bathroom, and after ensuring that all entrances were blocked off, took their time cleaning themselves and each other. They severely enjoyed being able to cuddle then, but were quick to shrug it off as they finished, and soon enough, were out in the living area, now in their human forms. Minutes later, Giratina and... was that who they thought it was?

"What the...?" Palkia breathed, gently pointing this out to Algida. Both had wide eyes from their surprise. Arceus' face flushed, both she and Giratina having changed to their human disguises.

"Errr... uhh..." Giratina began to say, cheeks a smooth red as he wondered what to say.

"So the lovebirds are finally awake," Called Micheal as he came in from the balcony, where he'd been watching the sunrise. He was grinning at the way the four had varied reactions, mostly involving a deep blush and a slight glare. "Oh, don't give me those looks, I doubt you hated it that much."

The silence made Micheal's grin widen as he walked past the four of them.

"Now c'mon, time for breakfast," He said.

"Err... but I have to run to..." Arceus began to say, having already told Giratina this. A meeting was going on later today.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can stay a while, can't you?" Micheal asked, quickly cutting her off, but not rudely. "I mean, I've already got it set for the five of us. The others have already eaten, and now it's our turn, so come along."

"Huh? But I'm not even a part of your team!" Arceus protested.

"So?" Micheal shrugged nonchalantly. "Come with us anyway."

Arceus was a bit confused as to why the trainer was insisting that she join them, and stayed a little behind with Giratina as the other three started ahead. Her mate – wow, she got used to thinking that way fast – smiled at his trainer's antics and gently leaned in close to her ear, easily taking a hold of her hand and leading her along.

"Don't worry about it," He told her, helping her to snap out of her train of thought. "He's been like this since I met him."

"Why is he so insistent on it, though?" Arceus asked him, a bit confused. "It's just a breakfast... and I doubt it's just to talk. He doesn't seem like that kind of person."

"That's for sure," Giratina snorted amusedly. "If you ask I'm sure he'll tell you."

"I'll do that," She nodded. "And speaking of talking to him... I told him yesterday night to not say a word to you of my feelings for you."

"He didn't."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. Like I said then, all he did was wake me up when I was about to go to sleep... speaking of which..."

The couple had caught up to the other three, where they were waiting at the elevator to head down. Once they did, Giratina promptly smacked his trainer over the head; Micheal, bright teen that he was, realized why, and simply laughed. The other two, however, did not. Joe, the steward, was kind enough to not inquire what the reasons were as they entered the machine to head down to the basement cafe.

"Gira, what was that for?" Algida asked, confused and interested.

"...I'm noticing how that question has no worry for me," Micheal deadpanned.

"Why would I worry about you? You're perfectly fine!"

"And why did you call him Gira?"

There was a pause as Algida thought about that.

"No clue," Was her conclusion.

Giratina looked at his trainer.

"Don't you even think about –" He began to warn.

"Too late!"

"Dammit!"

"What?" Arceus asked, a bit confused.

"Whenever a trainer gives a party member a nickname, it's recognized on the Pokéball. It helps trainers to keep the Pokéballs organized. Just now the one for Giratina picked up on the name that was just used, and assumed it was the official nickname, and I just confirmed it."

"So now, according to my Pokéball, he can call me that," Giratina said, sighing.

"And what, you don't like it?"

"No." His answer was very blunt, making the others laugh.

"Apparently it ruins his 'image'," Micheal said, giving that last word air quotes as he grinned.

"Oh, you mean his reputation of being completely badass?" Arceus laughed. Giratina sighed in defeat.

"I guess I'll get used to it eventually..."

"I doubt I'll even remember to use it, so don't worry about it," Micheal commented, as the elevator reached the cafe. "And here we are. I've got a spot reserved for us already."

As the doors opened, the other four looked impressed; seriously, a restaurant like this one earned the four-star sign by the door. After only a moment of ensuring the reservation was still set, the five were moved to a good spot in a corner. Almost immediantly, three of the five left for the moment.

"Micheal, I have a question for you," Arceus said.

"Hm?" Micheal said, pausing in perusing the menu.

"Why exactly did you insist so much on inviting me down here? You know I have work to do."

"First of all, you've been working for a really freaking long time. You've earned a break, honestly. Second... you've become connected to Giratina... don't tell him that I almost used his nickname."

Arceus rolled her eyes at this, despite the teen's silly grin.

"As I was saying, you've become connected to him – and that just makes you a part of the family. So why not?"

Now the goddess was staring for a moment, before leaning back and thinking on his words. She was... a part of the family?

"Why do you... let me in so easily?" She asked.

"Giratina trusts you, doesn't he?" He asked rhetorically. "That's good enough reason for me."

Once again, despite herself, Arceus was impressed. This human certainly had a strong sense of family; he probably treated every Pokémon he caught that way, even the ones not in his main team. After a moment, the talk was put on hold as the two ordered their drinks. It was at this point that Micheal seemed to tense up, and Arceus was curious as to why.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"...They're not back yet," He said, and she noted how alert he was. "They said they'd be back in only a couple of minutes, and it's been ten minutes. Far too long... hm?"

There, hovering towards them, was a little paper airplane. Carefully snatching it, Micheal opened it, and Arceus wondered what was in it to make him appear to become rather... infuriated.

"Someone kidnapped them," He said after a while, making Arceus become quite alarmed. "They know who they really are, I guess."

"How? The appearances are perfect." At this time, the waiter came back with the drinks, and Micheal stopped him.

"We either need the bill now, or if possible, could you hold this spot? Some friends of mine are in trouble with some sort of gang."

"Well, sir, in that case, we will hold this booth for your group," The waiter said calmly. "But we can only hold it for an hour and a half. Afterwards, you will have to pay."

"Got it, thanks. C'mon."

With that, Micheal and Arceus headed out. The waiter alerted the rest of the staff to the situation, and made sure that it was kept secret.

"It's easy to tell if a legendary is in disguise, actually," Micheal said, answering Arceus' earlier question in the elevator to the ground floor. "Pokémon have an internal tempurature that's different from humans. All you'd need is a thermal imaging camera."

Arceus swore quietly at this; how could she be so off-guard as to let three of her family get kidnapped that easily? Micheal scoffed, sounding like he was hurt, and she gave him a look.

"Do you honestly think we can't find them? This is easy," He said, walking quickly out to the lobby. He nodded absently to a few of the congratulations from some of the other patrons, but he was headed straight for a phone.

"What are you doing, calling the police?" Arceus asked. "They probably have it tapped and –"

"I know that," He said, calmly cutting her off as he grabbed the phone. "But I doubt it. I mean, they were good at getting those three, but they aren't that good. After all, other phones are still working."

With that, he grabbed the phone, and dialed the number quickly. It rang for a while, before being picked up.

"Uhh... hello?"

"Espeon, it's me," Micheal said instantly. "Put me on speaker and get Staraptor and Kitty to listen."

A pause lasted a few impatient seconds.

"What's up?"

"Three of our friends have gotten in trouble, kidnapped. I need you three down here fast, and ready to search. Kitty, into your Pokéball. Espeon, get onto Staraptor's back, and both of you fly down to the front entrance. Staraptor, I'll need you to carry Kitty's Pokéball. Meet me at the front."

"Got it!"

With that, both ends hung up, and they soon met up at the front entrance to the hotel. Micheal had been rotating his Pokémon so that they rested here and at home, taking turns. Staraptor, Espeon, and Kitty had been there today, and that was lucky. At the moment, the trainer calmly released Kitty.

"Alright, Espeon and Staraptor will scout from the sky," He said. "If Espeon spots something, she'll contact us. She'll also need to keep her mind open enough for us to contact her if we find where they are. Kitty, go with our friend here. Why don't you two go that way, and I'll go this way?"

"What if you run into trouble?" Arceus asked. Micheal grinned.

"If I run into those thugs, they won't know what hit 'em."

_1234567890987654321_

"Great, I can hardly move."

"Can you make a portal?"

"Not one big enough, and you need a reflective surface for your portals, right?"

"Yup... what about you? Anything?"

"Just that we'll be getting out soon."

"Lemme guess – Micheal."

"Of course, who else?"

"Umm... the rest of the team?"

"Oh shut up, Gira."

"Would you quit that!"

"Quit what?" Algida smirked. Giratina's eye twitched. "Oh, do you not like that name, Gira?"

The eye twitched again.

"Not from you," He grumbled. "Palkia, if you keep laughing I'll kick you. And in the place where it hurts most."

"Yeah, right, not like you're enough of a contortionist to reach that! And besides, these bindings are too tight for you to transform and do it."

"Stupids metal..."

"Shh!" Algida hissed. "Those guys are coming back around!"

The other two silenced themselves instantly, as did Algida. They were left with doing nothing but waiting.

_1234567890987654321_

"Great, stuck on guard duty... so dull..." Groaned one guard.

"Yeah, because someone snagged an important part off the truck, and we need it," Said the other. "I thought someone was watching this thing when we captured those three!"

"Apparently not."

_Alright, and... now!_ With that thought, a hidden young man dashed to the shadows of the truck.

_We're only a couple minutes away, same for the other two,_ A voice rang in his head.

_Got it, thanks Espeon._

Micheal remained as calm as possible as he slipped to the back of the truck, and almost facepalmed. The damn thing was unlocked! How stupid were these guys? With that, he easily opened it and slipped inside with it cracked open.

"How stupid are these guys?" He said quietly to the three in the back area. "No lock on the door, and they had the key sitting on the driver seat."

"Can you see what you're doing?"

"Of course."

It took only a minute before the three were released. When Micheal opened the door to peek out he raised an eyebrow.

"It was a trap, wasn't it?" Palkia asked, sighing.

"Yeah..." Micheal said. "Give it a minute."

Several seconds later, many 'thump' sounds were heard, and Micheal calmly exited.

"Good work, guys," He complimented. "Those guys were pretty pathetic."

"No kidding," Palkia commented.

"And yet you three were caught by them."

"Shut up." Since all three of them said that at once, the group laughed.

Arceus apparently decided to jump in here.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at the meeting what happened here," She said seriously. The three gave her a look of horror, while Micheal laughed.

"If you do, please be kind enough to record it," Micheal grinned.

"Naturally," She agreed.

"You wouldn't..." Giratina said, hoping that she really wouldn't.

"Depends..." She said, giving him a look. There was silence from him for a while.

"Oh, fine!" He said at last. "You can call me that..."

Arceus gave a smirk, before pulling Giratina close to her and stealing a kiss from him. After a moment, he relaxed and accepted it, and they parted after about a minute. With a flash of light. Looking over to the source, blushing heavily as they did, they noticed a scene.

"Hmm... what do you think?"

"I think you should give us a copy."

"This way we can protect ourselves from future forms of blackmail with our own."

"...Fine, I'll keep quiet of you two," Arceus said.

"Do I have to be quiet of this?" Micheal asked, grinning. "My mom might wanna –"

"No!"

Micheal laughed, before he stored his camera and guided the way back to the hotel.

_1234567890987654321_

"Headed to the meeting?" Micheal asked, the three legendaries ready to leave. They nodded. "Have fun."

With that, the three of them left. The day had been hectic early on, but then the meal they'd returned to had been suddenly rewarding. The goons from before were arrested... how pathetic. Armed with the photo from earlier, though, and Arceus' deal of being allowed to use Giratina's nickname – the rest of the team were _very_ entertained to hear about that – they were somewhat safe from blackmail. No guarantees, right? Either way, the day had been a bit hectic but now it was quite relaxing. The team had earned it, after all. Now for the next part of their adventure...


End file.
